


Quite Moments

by poutypanic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: :3, And Loving Kisses, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Taking care of Hanzo, scalp massages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poutypanic/pseuds/poutypanic
Summary: You and Hanzo like to take brief moments just to be together. Usually initiated by you, this time initiated by Hanzo :3





	Quite Moments

**Author's Note:**

> As usual a big thank you to [Demial](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial) for beta reading!

Gently straddling Hanzo’s hips, you hover your face just over his. Teasing your lips across his own. Laying brief, whispers of kisses everywhere but his mouth. All along the beard that lines his jaw. His cheeks, his forehead. Cradling his face in the palms of your hands. No need to be harsh with your hold. After all, Hanzo dragged  _you_  into this. It’s a bit juvenile hiding away in an abandoned office, but lovers in a high strung military organization have to take the time and the privacy where it shows up. Never a moment to waste.

It’s usually up to you, to ensure that no opportunity just passes by unused. Hanzo, even for how much he values time shared with you, doesn’t always keep a mindful eye out for the opportunities. For all of the effort he puts into being a better person, some things still and always will slip through the cracks. That’s okay, you guys are a team. For every one thing that you help him out with, he’s actively doing the equivalent for you.

This time, however, Hanzo had ‘jumped’ you in the hallway. Wrapped two strong, insistent arms around your waist, and stole you away.

You were so delightfully shocked, that you had giggled like a kid. Letting him drag you backward, not bothering to walk or protest. Your heels gliding across the floor as you clung to his arms. Taking note of the prying eyes that followed you as you disappeared out of sight. You wonder if they are pondering taking a picture. Since you guys are, two quote-unquote ‘cryptids’ as your fellow agents call you, thinking that you’ll never hear it. Not knowing that you’ve got a certain ninja who  _loves_  to let you in on all the latest nicknames for you and Hanzo. Not that you mind, you think it’s hilarious actually. Hanzo naturally doesn’t get it, choosing not to pay it much mind.

After the door had closed, you spun around, placing both of your hands onto his chest. “You must really want my attention.” You teased as you craned your neck, so he could give you a peck on the lips.

“I always do, my love.”

A playful growl reverberated through your chest. Your head shook from side to side, “So you’re just gonna pull out the, ‘my loves’, huh?”

Hanzo hugged you close, buried his face into your neck. Breathed deeply, nuzzling his beard along the exposed skin. The stuff he usually does when a day has been particularly hard for him. All the tell-tale signs that he’d like to be spoiled by you without having to blatantly ask or beg. Still uncomfortable with just saying, “Take care of me, please.” 

Of course, you give in. You’re more than happy to, feeling grateful that he’d grant you these chances to help him feel better. Never wanting to push him too far, never wanting him to feel unsafe being vulnerable around you. “Alright, Han, why don’t we relax for a bit?”

So now you’re here lavishing him with kisses. Softly giving him compliments on his display of skills that you saw him expertly execute earlier today. The perfect posture, despite strenuous situations. Hitting every target with flawless accuracy. The focus! The unwavering display of bravery! “And to top it all off you looked so damn good doing it, babe. You are unsurpassable.”

You’ve almost got him there, almost got him to his melting point. A smile pulls at the corners of his mouth. Air huffs out of his nose, as his chin drops down towards his chest. It’s dark in here, but it’s not dark enough to hide that blush. Perfectly framed between dark tufts of beard and his serious brown eyes; that are softening, becoming more and more lidded my the moment. You acknowledge the blush with two long planted kisses on each cheekbone, humming against his skin with each one. 

Hanzo’s forehead rests against your clavicle as you gently tug away the scarf holding his hair back. Throwing it around your own neck like an actual scarf for safe keeping. Starting from the very edge of his hairline, drag your nails all the way back to the base of his skull. Hanzo experiences a shiver so potent, it causes his shoulders to shake, and the grip he has on your hips to tighten. It’s your natural inclination to laugh (albeit a bit smugly), so you do.

Hanzo thinks he’s sly. Thinks he suppressed his own chuckle at himself enough that you wouldn’t notice. “Do not laugh.”

You choke out between suppressed giggles, “I’m not laughing.”

“Hmph. Lying  _and_ laughing in the same sentence.”

You beg for forgiveness in the form of several successions of scratches across his scalp. Press your thumbs against his temples and massage gentle circles. The sensations give him even more tingles, brings goosebumps to the nape of his neck. He has to give you praise even if he’s grumbling it, “You have a talent.”

There is something about this that is calming for you as well. It may the closeness of your boyfriend, the way you can feel every breath he takes. His heart that beats strongly against your chest. Perhaps it’s the quietness of the office, the way for a short amount of time, it seems like there isn’t a big bad world right outside of that door awaiting both of your attendance.No, for this precious amount of time the weight of responsibility is lifted off of your shoulders, feeling light as a feather. 

Time is running thin. So while Hanzo could stand to do this all day, he has to deny himself any more of your stress relieving ministrations. It will be hard to go back to training and meetings, with his body feeling like a useless pool of fuzz. Hanzo will have to charm a cup of coffee from you. He doesn’t usually like coffee, but there’s something special about the way you make it. His common sense tells him he’s being biased, but he truly believes that it manages to taste good when it comes from you.

Hanzo gently pulls your hands away by your wrists. Plants kisses on your knuckles, looks up at you with words in his eyes, but says nothing. “What?” You say playfully, nudging his forehead with your own.

“Nothing— just… thank you.”

Placing one more kiss against the swell of his cheekbone you say, “Anytime.” 

**Author's Note:**

> My [ Tumblr ](https://poutypanic.tumblr.com/) ( ˘ ³˘)❤


End file.
